


At Wytham Woods

by ComplicatedLight



Series: By The Stars, Illuminated [2]
Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 16:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3387782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComplicatedLight/pseuds/ComplicatedLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This wee drabble follows on from my fic "The Habit Of Hiding." I don't know how much sense it'll make without reading that first.</p>
    </blockquote>





	At Wytham Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wendymr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendymr/gifts).



> This wee drabble follows on from my fic "The Habit Of Hiding." I don't know how much sense it'll make without reading that first.

It _is_ a cold night. James can see his breath, and as they’ve been lying here on Lewis’ blanket, tiny frost crystals have appeared on the grass and trees: a sea of diamonds, mirroring the glittering heavens above.

But James is warm. Perhaps it’s the flask of tea? Perhaps, it’s because Lewis is lying right next to him, radiating heat? Or perhaps, it’s because when Lewis had finally looked up at the Milky Way, which is arching—impossibly beautiful—overhead, he’d whispered a soft, awed “ _James_ ,” and had placed his left hand over James’ right . . . and the hand’s still there.


End file.
